Exams & Denial
by SnowflakeWaterfall
Summary: Once every five years a test is taken to see if weather ponies can still continue their jobs. One night as Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash get together to study, Dashies mind floods back to years ago, in highschool. Where her mind tried to block out the same feelings as she wishes she could on this very night. Flutterdash.


I really need an editor. I'm honestly looking for one. And I could pay you in something- Like DA points or such? Please just get in contact with me if you think you can help. I'm a teenage female who now has a lot of free time on her hands, and needs to write Flutterdash as much as she can over summer x3

Anyway, Please enjoy!

...

The snow was heavily piling up upon the ground. Snowflakes fell upon the luscious green grass on Equestria. Ponies that were out in such harsh climates were wrapped up with scarves, hats and boots.

Inside one cottage however two Pegasi were muzzle deep in books. This day marked the date of the Pegasi Weather Entry Exam. Once every Five years, Pegasi were asked to perform the test. It showed the government of Cloudsdale on which ponies were fit to continue with their Weather Jobs and who wasn't.

Much like a driving test for humans, there was a theory test and a practical one. Rainbow Dash had the practical one down. After all, she was the best flyer in all of Equestria. It was the theory test that made her shake in her fur.

"A cloud is in your way. Do you A, kick it with your hind legs at a vertical angle, B, Flap it with your wings, or C, Stomp on it to go away?" A soft and mild voice asked.

"U-Um... Hmmm" The blue Pegasus began to chomp down on the pencil nervously thinking of an answer. "Stomp on it to go away!" she said quickly on a whim. The blue Pegasus hit her head hard with her hoof. "Kick it with your hind legs in a vertical angel" she replied straight after.

The yellow mare grinned and looked straight at her. "Well, A- At least you got it right the second time! Well done Dashie!"

Dash moaned at her stupid answer. "But I messed up saying it the first time Flutters. I need to be quick and on my hooves" she stated with a sigh.

The yellow Pegasus looked quite sad that she could not help her friend more. Her strawberry pink mane hung into her face as she sighed also. She felt quite useless, before she tried to cheer up her friend.

"In the test, you don't have to get it right the first time though! D-Do you? I mean, you can just rub it out and put the correct answer if you realize you got it wrong. And that time, You realised, didn't you?" She added with a smile.

Rainbow Dash smiled at Flutters innocent and encouraging nature. She had remembered the time long ago, back in highschool when her and Fluttershy were taking the exact same test, only, for the very first time.

...

"Is it C? IS IT C? I think it's C. I mean that's pretty logical right?" A raspy yet frantic voice asked.

"U-um, It's B. B-but you were almost right! Very right in fact!" a gentle yet loving voice stated.

A younger rainbow dash flopped back onto her bed, looking at her yellow roommate with frustration. "Oh. What am I going to do Flutters? Being a Weather pony is my dream!" Rainbow added.

Fluttershy walked over to Rainbow. Her hair neatly tied back in a ponytail, with a lose strand of her mane just dangling down from above.

"O-oh Rainbow, I'm sure you will get there! You're the best weather pony this highschool has ever had..." Fluttershy responded.

"Thanks Flutters, but it means nothing if I can't be smart enough to write it down on paper at the time." She let out a sigh looked straight to the right hand wall.

Fluttershy frowned with concern for Rainbow dash. Her eyes becoming wide and her ears lowering.

"Oh Dashie. Please don't think you are anything less than perfect when you really are. I-I wish I could be more like you. Confident. Brave. Knowing what you want to do in life. All I know is that I like being around animals" she stated.

Dash lay on the bed. She stared up, her eyes fixated on a spot in her room. She wished she could tell Fluttershy what she wanted to. "You're not a failure Flutters!" "I think it's really amazing that you want to be with animals!" Of course her mind just talked. And her mouth shut tight, not letting any of it escape.

...

As her mind darted back into the present from the memory that replayed in her mind, she realized how much Fluttershy had changed from then. Her hair no longer as short and in a ponytail. But long and luscious, dangling freely.

Her body much more developed, and not as thin and weak as it was back then. But one thing stayed the same. All the way through highschool and up to now. Her ever growing heart.

"Don't worry Dashie! You're going to do just fine!" The yellow mare stated with a smile. Hoping to calm Rainbow Down.

A thousand things raced through Rainbows mind. Many thoughts she dare not say out loud. Once again silence took over the room.

Rainbow Dash was the one to interrupt the silence after ten solid minutes of it. "What If I no longer get to be a weather pony Fluttershy? What if I'm just not good enough?"

Fluttershys eyes became wide. Practically taking up her whole face, as her smile dropped and her ears set back. Absolutely shocked at what Rainbow had just said.

"Dashie! I- You can't just- I mean..." She closed her mouth as she watched a quiet Rainbow Dash look down to the floor, avoiding all eye contact with her.

"What makes you think you're not good enough Rainbow Dash?" She asked with real concern.

The blue Pegasus looked over at the yellow mare, her eyes finally meeting contact with hers.

"Look at me Flutters. Flying is my life, flying is what people know me by. If I can't do what I love best for a living, then what am I? A failure. Some one trick pony. My dad trained me for my weather job ever since I was a little filly. I was brought up knowing that if I couldn't fly my heart out, then I might as well not even have a heart." She stated.

Fluttershy frowned. Rainbow Dash and her father did not get on anymore. He pushed her too far to do things she didn't want to do. Pushed her too hard to succeed in life, when in actual fact, she was doing just fine anyway.

Rainbow Dash never spoke about her dad much. He expected too much of her and lived in cloudsdale. Fluttershy sometimes wished that Rainbow would speak about him. Maybe she could comfort her about it all. Maybe she could help take away much of her pain.

But she couldn't force her to do that, and so she just spoke from her heart.

"I know exactly what y-you are without flight...Y-Your Dashie. You enjoy winning and hate losing. B-But thats probably just because you were brought up to believe that you shouldn't lose. However, your very loyal to your friends. Y-You'll stick by them no matter what. B-Because you love them Dashie..." she stated with sorry eyes.

Rainbow Dash looked over and was greeted with Fluttershys face.

No scrap that. Her beautiful face. Her stunning yellow fur. Her lovely pink mane. How she wished she could play with her pink mane. How she wished she could stare into those eyes for as long as she wanted to.

And at that point in time, just like high school, she wished she could tell Flutters what she wanted you.

"Fluttershy, you have always been there for me." "Fluttershy? You're really pretty." "Fluttershy. I think I'm in love with you..."

However, her mind drifted back to the words her father told her many years ago. Way back to when they were both in highschool.

"But the worst possible thing you could do is end up showing up your family by being in love with a filly if you're a filly, or a colt if you're a colt. You wouldn't just show up your own family, but theirs too. It's not normal to be in love with another filly, or another Colt Dash. And if you'd confess that to somepony? They would surly laugh in your face and never want to speak to you again"

Rainbow Dash never wanted Fluttershy to not speak to her again. She never wanted to wake up and not be by her side with how Fluttershy made her heart feel. She never wanted her heart to stop skipping beats.

So of course, just like in highschool, her mind just talked. And her mouth shut tight, not letting any of it escape.

...

So that's the end of this chapter. Um, Yes. I really need an editor as stated before. I just need to let my Flutterdash escape ;_; And possibly some Appledash. X3

A review would really help me improve! Thank you so much for dropping one if you have the time! ^^ -huggles-


End file.
